


I'm probably never going to finish this so I'm dumping it here before the draft is deleted.

by Kiyeprince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fucking porn, Grinding, Humanstuck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that's basically all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyeprince/pseuds/Kiyeprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lmao im trash throw me in the garbage its where i belong</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm probably never going to finish this so I'm dumping it here before the draft is deleted.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhaa so I had an original draft for this but left it sitting for too long so- starting from scratch again haha

Sollux tugged Eridan closer to him as he watched the current "Horror" movie on the screen, somewhat in amusement. 

"Horror movie's lately aren't even horror, really." He said, sighing. 

"Yeah..." Eridan mumbled into his chest, sleepily. Sollux ran a hand through Eridans hair while watching the movie, Not reacting in the slightest when Eridan very clearly moved closer to him. 

Earlier that day Sollux had been talking with Eridan on Pesterchum, both of them being surprisingly friendly. Eridan had invited him over for a movie, to which he accepted. After much complaining about Eridan's cat and what movie to watch, they were finally settled into Eridan's bed. 

"I just want to know why the characters are so stupid. I mean, of all places they could've hidden, they chose the bedroom closet?" 

"It's a movie, sol." 

"I know, but couldn't they make the characters a bit more real?" He questioned, casually pulling Eridan into his lap. The shorter of the two tried not to react much, but couldn't help the slight tint to his face. 

"I- Don't know?" Sollux held onto Eridan's hips lightly, still watching the movie intently, albeit making the occasion critique. 

"It's not like other horror movies are much better, though." Sollux pinched his hip. Eridan muttered something about "tease", twisting his head a bit to look at the screen.

"Hm?" 

"Ah, nothing." Eridan mumbled, though squeaking a bit when Sollux gently squeezed his hips. 

"Something wrong, E.D?" He questioned. Eridan shook his head, "No, nothing again." Sollux nodded, grinding up lightly with a small grin on his face, not looking away from the screen. 

"Sol, what the fuck are you doing?" 

"Well, I think it's clear what I'm doing," He began, grinding upwards once again, "What isn't clear, though, is whether you want me to stop or not." Sollux finished. The small, somewhat muscular boy thought for a moment, then shook his head, 'no'.

"It's alright; You can continue." He stated, putting a hand on Sollux's chest. He wiggled his hips against Sollux in return, to which Sollux bucked up into the feeling.

"Good." He said, and pulled Eridan down onto himself harder, pushing up at the same time. 

"Mnh- shit." Sollux ran his hand down the others thigh. He had been wearing shorts, somehow unsurprisingly.

"Shhh, if you're too loud someone might hear." The Captor warned with a small smile, glancing from the tv to Eridan for just a moment. Ampora's face was a bit flushed, tinted red, but glaring nonetheless.

"Sol, It's aching." Eridan kind of snapped, though it came out as somewhat a whine as well.

"Patience, grasshopper." 

"Oh my god _Sol_ this is embarrassin enough as is, you don't have to insert- I mean you don't have to say such stupid things at a time like this."

"Hmm, and what about this is "Embarrassin", Eridan?" He had yet to look away from the TV, still. 

"It's-" The flustered boy began, though couldn't think of a way to finish.

"Thought so." He said, once again caressing the others thigh before abruptly leaning forward, pushing Eridan onto his back to lean above, while grinding his hips against Eridan's once again. With much more leverage this time, though. Eridan took a sharp intake of air, locking his legs around Sollux's back. He kissed at the redheads neck, trying to get his attention away from the movie. Sollux tugged at Eridans shorts, eventually getting them a small way's down his thighs.


End file.
